1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an anti-theft device for a motor vehicle driven by an internal combustion engine, and having a drive train which includes the internal combustion engine, a gear transmission, and a drive shaft for driving wheels of the motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an anti-theft device which can de-activate an operable part of the drive train and thereby make the motor vehicle immobile under its own power.
2. Background Information
Due to the ever-present threat of having a motor vehicle stolen, many types and varieties of anti-theft devices have been developed. A first type of such devices includes alarm systems which can monitor the motor vehicle for unauthorized entry into the motor vehicle. Such alarm devices generally include sound or breakage sensors for detecting the breakage of a window, and possibly switches which monitor the position of the closed doors. These devices also typically include a siren which is activated upon the detection of a break-in in the hope of discouraging thieves from continuing their theft activities. While such alarm systems may have a discouraging siren, thieves may, in cities where false-alarm occurrences are common, possibly continue their activities, and could still steal the motor vehicle.
In addition to alarm systems, anti-theft devices also include physical devices, such as steering column collars which block access to the ignition switch, and devices which fit on the steering wheel to prevent rotation thereof and thus the inability to steer the motor vehicle, etc. Such physical devices are generally keyed devices, and can often be overcome by picking the locks thereof, or even physically removing the devices by cutting or breaking, etc. In essence, such physical devices are sometimes meant as merely a visible deterrent to prospective thieves, who, upon seeing such an installed device, may tend to go to another vehicle which does not have any visible protection devices.
Alternative anti-theft devices may possibly disengage, or deactivate, a motor vehicle system, thereby making it essentially impossible to move a motor vehicle under its own power.